


Marry me (pt 3 of All I Wanna Do)

by Justafew



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafew/pseuds/Justafew
Summary: This is the final part to "All I Wanna Do" and "It's gotta be you" and will have 2 chapters.Enjoy!!*nsfw*





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck, I'm so nervous, I think I'm gonna throw up" Cosima spoke, trying to fix her white bowtie.  
"You'll be fine, Cos. You look great" Sarah soothed her, and shoved her hands away, helping Cosima fixing her bowtie.  
Today was the big day. She was getting married to the love of her life. They arrived at Curacao a week ago, finding it the perfect place for them to say their vows, just them, their closest friends and family. They wanted to keep it small and intimate.  
"So you haven't seen your soon-to-be-wife since last night?" Sarah asked. Even though they were both not really traditional, Delphine insisted they would not spend the night before their wedding together.  
"No... and it's driving me crazy!" Cosima exclamed. "What if... what if she get's cold feet, Sar?" 

"She's not, Cos. Relax! She loves you, and you love her. So don't worry, and hurry the fuck up or you're going to be late on your own bloody wedding!" Sarah laughed. 

Ofcourse Cosima tried to pursuade Delphine into spending the night together, but Delphine wouldn't have it. "But... I think I should just stay with you... you know, so you get to have sex with your girlfriend for the last time ever" Cosima wiggled her eyebrows.  
"Yes, excellent idea, mon amour. Especially with my mother, sleeping in the next room" Delphine gave her a peck on the lips, and hushed her out of there. "Fine, fine..." Cosima mumbled. 

They rented an entire villa, for their honeymoon. It had several bedrooms, a giant porch with loungeseats and a swimmingpool. It was on the top of the hill, and the view was breathtakingly beautiful.  
Delphine's mother insisted she's spend the night there, in one of the spare bedrooms, even though her family rented a house elsewhere. 

The wedding would take place on the beach, at Cas Abao. It was the perfect venue, because that was the place where it all began. Cosima and Delphine had picked everything for this day together, except for their attire.  
"You ready Cos?" Sarah checked.  
"To get married to the love of my life? Fuck yeah!" Cosima said happily. 

They got there early, which was pretty impressive for Cosima. She was wearing a white thin button-up shirt, matched with a white bowtie, and lightgrey pants, rolled up at her ankles. Her hair pulled up in a bun, her thick framed glasses and her make up done, she was sporting her signature look.  
Her mom and dad, Sally and Gene, were already there. So was Scott, who had become one of her closest friends in Toronto, accompanied by Hell Wizard. "Cosima! You look great!" Scott hugged her. "Well, you look very handsome yourselves, hail fellows!" Cosima smiled.  
"We're so proud of you, sweetheart!" Sally smiled, wiping tears from her eyes. "Yes we are." her dad said, looking all proud. "So this is it, I'm going to give my little girl away"  
It truly warmed her heart, seeing her parents getting emotional for her weddingday. They didn't see eachother that often, but she loved them immensely, and they loved her.  
"Are you ready honey?" her dad asked, and placed his arm for Cosima to take it. "Yes" Cosima smiled, and they both walked towards the isle. 

When the music started playing softly, Cosima turned around to see Delphine, holding her fathers arm, aproach. She was wearing a white summer dress, made of thin material, and she haid her hair pulled back into a bun. She wore a little bit of make up, and she looked absolutely stunning. The sight of her girlfriend, and soon to be wife, made her mouth go dry. Cosima swallowed and looked at her dad, you gave her a wink and whispered: "she looks beautiful, kid"  
Delphine's father delivered her at the isle, next to Cosima, and he kissed Cosima on the cheek, whispering: "take good care of my girl".  
"Always" Cosima smiled and looked up at Delphine.  
When it was time to say their vows, Cosima spoke:  
"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close" 

When she finished, tears were brimming in Delphine's eyes. "My love" she whispered, biting her bottom lip. Clearing her throat, she began:  
"My love.. My petite americaine. From the moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew we were inevitable. I tried to ignore it at first, to let faith decide. And I am so happy, that faith decided to bring us back together, right here, in this spot. I swore at that moment, that I would never let you slip away again, and you didn't. Our love only grew stronger, and it will continue to grow even stronger in the future. Cosima Niehaus, I love you with all my heart. Je t'aime...."  
By now, they were both crying tears of happiness. They sealed their marriage with a kiss. A kiss that said more than a thousand words could.  
They broke apart when they heard their friends and family clapping and cheering for them.  
"Now, let's get this party started!" Cosima yelled laughing. 

After a couple of hours of dancing and celebrating with her friends and family, but mostly her wife, she whispered into Delphine's ear: "So, mrs. Niehaus, are you ready to consumate this marriage?"  
"Oui.. most definately. Let's say our goodbye's and leave"  
They kissed and hugged everyone, making promises that they would see eachother in the morning, and went back to their villa. "Finally!" Cosima put her fist in the air. "Have I told you that you looked very pretty today?" Delphine said, grabbing Cosima's hands. "You may have, once or twice... and you look gorgeous as well babe" Cosima kissed her. "But as much as I love seeing you in that dress, I prefer to take it off, like, now"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested.... honeymoon shenanigans!

Cosima started to pull the dress up, letting her hands roam Delphine's legs, softly touching the lace panties Delphine was wearing underneath. It made her groan in anticipation, very curious of what she was wearing. She slowly pulled the dress further up Delphine's legs, revealing white lace panties. "You are so sexy" Cosima mumbled into her neck, picking Delphine up and setting her onto the dinnertable. She moved her body so that she was standing between Delphine's legs, and hitched up the dress a bit more. Delphine was now laying on top of the table, supporting her upperbody by leaning back on her elbows. "So fucking sexy..." Cosima breathed out again, letting her thumb move over the already damp panties. The act made Delphine shiver, Cosima noticed and smirked cockily. "My, my.. It looks like I wasn't the only one looking forward to our wedding night"   
Before Delphine had a chance to reply, Cosima rubbed her harder, making her moan loudly. She pressed her thumb underneath the small piece of lace, and let her thumb slide through the length of Delphine's sex, gathering the wetness that pooled there. She then started to circle the swollen nub, watching her lover intently. "Cosima...." Delphine moaned, and sat back up. She pulled at the bowtie, and when she got it off she quickly started to unbutton Cosima's shirt, letting it fall open. Delphine licked her lips by seeing she wasn't the only one wearing sexy lingerie. Cosima was wearing a black lace push-up bra, making her breasts look ever more spectaculair than they already were. Letting her hand slide between her breasts, she started to unbutton Cosima's pants. Her mouth opened in shock and arousal when she saw Cosima was wearing a garter belt with stockings, matching her bra.   
"Mon dieu... Cosima..."   
"I take it that you like what I'm wearing?" Cosima smirked, feeling kinda satisfied with herself. Instead of replying her cocky wife with words, she shoved her hands inside Cosima's pants, fingers pressing on Cosima's most sensitive part. "Fuck!" Cosima panted, making Delphine smirk this time. Cosima quickly yanked Delphine's dress over her head, pushing her back so she was laying on the table again, happy to see Delphine wasn't wearing a bra. She cupped Delphine's breasts, and let her thumbs touch her hardened nipples. Still standing, she started to buck her hips into Delphine, pinching her nipples. Delphine grabbed Cosima by the neck, making her fall on top of her and kissed her passionately. "Just a minute..." Cosima panted, and got up again. "What.. why?" Delphine said with a whine, not wanting to break contact.   
Cosima quickly got back with a bottle of champagne in her hands, holding it against her front, starting to open the bottle. Delphine looked at her, somehow seeing the bottle pushed into Cosima's front, with her hands around the neck, was extremely arousing. Once the cork was loose, champagne was pooring out, making the both of them giggle. "We don't have glasses!" Delphine giggled.  
"Oh, we don't need glasses with the way I intend of drinking it..."   
Slowly Cosima let the champagne drip on Delphine's belly, making her shriek. The cold feeling was quickly replaced with warm lips and a hot tongue. "Hmmm... this champagne is delicious" Cosima hummed, dropping some more of the cold liquid on Delphine. "So good..." she said, her lips traveling more south. She let her tongue roam over Delphine's panties, humming in pleasure. She could never get enough of the smell and taste of Delphine's arousal. Pushing the panties aside, she let her tongue slide through Delphine's lips, beckoning her to push further. Delphine's hands moved to her hair, grabbing her dreads, pushing her more into her. "Cosima..." she moaned. She felt Delphine's hips moving underneath her, her face pressed into her sex. With both her hands, she grabbed onto the tiny white lace and slid it from Delphine's legs. Pushing her legs apart, Cosima sucked and licked every inch of Delphine. Pushing two fingers slowly inside her lover, she let her tongue circle Delphine's clit, making Delphine cry out. She started thrusting into her faster, gathering Delphine's wetness all over her fingers. "So wet..." Cosima moaned. "Pour toi, mon amour...Pour toi...."   
"You're mine...." Cosima said, as she pushed a third finger inside of her lover. She felt the tight muscles of Delphine's sex clenching her fingers and Delphine started to breathe faster and moan louder. With a few more firm thrusts, Delphine came undone underneath her. With shaking limbs, she pulled Cosima up and kissed her, tasting herself on her lovers lips and tongue. Once Delphine was able to talk again, she said seductively: "Come to the bedroom with me, cherie.. I have a present for you"   
"Oeehhh I love presents! What is it?" Cosima nearly clapped her hands.   
"Give me a minute... and you'll see"   
Delphine started to walk towards the bedroom, closing the door behind her. After a couple of minutes, Cosima heard her calling her name.   
When she pushed the door open, she saw Delphine standing in the middle of the bedroom, wearing nothing but a harnass with a purple dildo firmly attached to it. With her mouth slightly hanging open, Cosima gulped and tried to hide her enthusiasm for what was about to come.   
"Take of your clothes, and lie down..." Delphine commanded softly. Cosima did as she was told, and crawled onto the bed. "No." Delphine said with a stern voice. God, bossy dominant Delphine was so fucking hot, it made her legs tremble. "No?" Cosima swallowed. "Turn around..."   
Again Cosima did what she was told, and turned around, now laying on her stomach. Cosima was shaking in anticipation, the thought of Delphine taking her like this was making her impossibly wet. She felt Delphine crawl up the bed, hovering over her. When Delphine laid herself on top of her, she felt the firm dildo pressed against her buttocks. Delphine kissed her neck, and moved her lips towards her ear, sucking on her earlobe. "Do you want me to take you, Cosima?" Cosima felt goosebumps form on her skin. "Yes.... yes" she breathed.   
Delphine continued and placed kisses on her back, slowly moving towards Cosima's ass. When she got there, she traced a path with her tongue, making Cosima moan slightly. Delphine knew that Cosima liked it this way, when she was dominating her. And she loved it, having Cosima at her mercy, writhing beneath her, giving her pleasure untill she couldn't take anymore. Delphine's ministrations caused Cosima to open her legs. Oh how she wanted her, Delphine's teasing was almost unbarable. Still nipping at Cosima's buttocks, Delphine let her fingers graze the insides of Cosima's thigh, causing Cosima's legs to jerk. "Patience, cherie" Delphine grinned against her, but she let her fingers slid through liquid heat anyway. While circling her clit with her fingers, she placed her other hand on top of Cosima's buttocks, squeezing her softly. She let her mouth travel lower, until her tongue found Cosima's entrance. "Oh my god..." Cosima moaned, having trouble keeping her body still. Delphine pushed her tongue inside Cosima, letting it slide in and out of her lover. She pulled her other hand away from Cosima's clit, and placed it on the other side of her ass. "Delphine... you're killing me" Cosima groaned. "Touch yourself...." she moaned, still lavishing Cosima. Cosima pushed her hand underneath her body and immediately started to rub herself, moving her hips. With a sly smile, Delphine moved her tongue up higher, grazing Cosima's ass. "Fuck!" Cosima nearly shouted. "Do you like that, cherie?" 

"Y-yes... yes, baby" Cosima panted, making Delphine continue exploring every inch of Cosima's body. Her tongue twirled, licking everywhere, coaxing every bit of arousal out of Cosima. "Babe... I can't... I can't hold it any longer..." Cosima groaned pushing her face forward into her pillow, needing Delphine to fuck her right now. Pulling Cosima up by the hips, she placed her on her hand and knees. Delphine quickly took place behind her, letting the tip of the toy glide through wet folds. "Inside, I need you inside" Cosima pushed her hips back. Slowly Delphine pressed the toy inside, aware of it's size and the fact that Cosima needed time to adjust. "Are you okay?" she asked.   
"Hmm yes..." Cosima moaned, pushing her hips back further, letting the toy slip inside her. Delphine let Cosima set the pace, not wanting to hurt her. Taking hold of her hips, she let Cosima move on her own. She could actually see the toy slipping in and out, and it took her every inch of strength to not start pumping into her immediately. Caressing her ass, she took over, slowly thrusting into her wife. "This feels so good, babe" Cosima moaned. "Touch yourself..." Delphine asked her again, touching Cosima's right arm. Cosima sat up a little more straight, one hand holding onto the headboard of the bed, her other hand placed between her own thighs. She started rubbing her own clit in circular motions, pressing her backside into Delphine with more strength. "Fuck me..." she panted. Delphine gripped her thighs firmly, and started to thrust harder, pushing the toy into her girlfriends extremely wet sex, the end of the toy pressed against her own clit in a delicious way. As their movements became more frantic and Cosima's moans increased, Delphine felt a familiar pressure rising in her groin. "Oh.. fuck... babe... I'm... coming" Cosima moaned between thrusts. "Me too... me too" Delphine panted. With only a few more thrusts, Cosima's movement became still, her entire body rigid, her orgasm rippling through her body. Delphine collapsed on top of Cosima's back, breathing hard as she came down from her own climax. They were both sweating and panting, and Cosima let herself fall flat on the bed, pulling Delphine with her. She was still clenched around the toy, muscles spasming. Delphine slowly pulled the toy out and took of the harnass, dropping it next to the bed.   
"I love having sex with my wife" Cosima grinned.  
"Je t'aime Cosima" Delphine kissed her neck.  
"I can't wait for the rest of our lives together" Cosima said sleepily, while Delphine pulled her into a tight embrace.


End file.
